


Complicated Orders

by orphan_account



Series: Percabeth One Shots [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Percabeth has an apartment that they share the senior year of college. Annabeth and Percy want coffee... but neither wants to go get it.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Percabeth One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840204
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Complicated Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Like all my work, I follow all canon minus ToA.  
> Also, this was based on a tumblr post I found and reblogged a few days ago, but the post was from 2015 so I don't think anyone cares about the credit, but im still putting it

Percy woke with Annabeth's hair in his mouth. He pulled the golden curl out of his mouth, accidentally pulling his girlfriend's hair.  
"Hey," Annabeth complained weakly.  
"Sorry," he whispered back. He repositioned his arms around her and snuggled closer to her, avoiding eating her hair this time. They lied there for a while until the sunlight filtered through the blinds in their bedroom window, cueing them to get up and ready for the day. Annabeth turned over so she faced him.  
"You're getting coffee, right?" she asked him.  
Percy was still sleepy, but her question woke him up better than caffeine ever could.  
"Hell no," he said, "I got it yesterday."  
Annabeth groaned. "But I hate ordering your coffee. It's so complicated."  
Percy rolled his eyes. "I could literally write it for you to word for word to recite."  
Annabeth considered. "Hmm... maybe I just don't want to go downstairs and get it."  
Their apartment was a couple of floors above this amazing coffee shop. The owner, Meredith, gave all residents of the apartment complex above her shop 10% off all purchases. Annabeth and Percy got coffee from there almost every morning unless they couldn't agree on who would be getting the coffee.  
"Lazy," Percy teased.  
Annabeth stuck her tongue out at him. "Like you aren't."  
The couple got out of bed and moved to the bathroom.  
"Rock, paper, scissors," Percy reasoned, "Whoever loses showers now and gets coffee after."  
"You're on," Annabeth said, "but no finger gun!"  
They raised their hands.  
"Rock, paper, scissors, go!"  
Percy checked their hands. Both scissors. He tried to think back to a few months ago when Annabeth explained how RPS could be a strategy game... but unsurprisingly came up with nothing.  
They played the next round. Annabeth had paper, and Percy had scissors.  
He cheered while she groaned.  
"I don't even know how to pronounce your order!" she whined.  
"Yes, you do. I'll write it down so you don't order the wrong thing again."  
Annabeth complained some more but got in the shower willingly.  
Percy grabbed a sticky note and scribbled down his order before starting the stove to make eggs. As he was finishing up, Annabeth came out of the bathroom in one of his old band t-shirts and her hair tied in a knot on her head. She grabbed the pad of paper as she sat down for breakfast.  
"Seriously, Percy? An iced chai tea latte with an extra pump of cinnamon, a pump of caramel, and extra whipped cream?" she said, incredulous, "That's like twenty words! My order is like five!"  
Percy rolled his eyes. "Stop being dramatic, Wise Girl. My order isn't complicated, it's delicious and fun. Yours is boring."  
"But black coffee with coconut milk and sugar is so much easier to say than whatever this is!" she argued.  
In the end, she gave in and went downstairs to grab their drinks before classes began. Percy washed the dishes with his water powers and studied for his quiz that day while doing so. Then, he hopped into the shower for a quick rinse. By the time he was finished, Annabeth was back in the apartment, studying for her own tests, and his latte was on the table.  
"Thank you," he said, "You are the best, most wonderful-"  
"Yeah, yeah," she said, "but I hope the end of that sentence was going to be 'kisser', because-"  
He interrupted her by pressing his lips to hers.


End file.
